


Линии

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Shoe Kink, cross-dressing, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Спецквест 2020, ФБ-2020, занавесочная история, кинки на части тела, обувь-фетиш, флафф, частичный кросс-дрессинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: Чья-то ошибка может оказаться чьей-то удачей, ведь случайности неслучайны.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Линии

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки на части тела, обувь-фетиш, частичный кросс-дрессинг.

— Хави, откроешь? Я могу сам, если ты очень занят…

— Да, сейчас. Присмотри пока за этим. Если сильно будет кипеть, прикрути огонь.

Хави отложил лопатку, которой помешивал содержимое, вытер руки и прямо с полотенцем на плече торопливо вышел в прихожую. Звонок курьера был не вовремя. Эти ребята, как нарочно, всегда приходили не вовремя. Вот угораздило же явиться именно сейчас.

По негласному распределению обязанностей, в чьей стране они с Юзу в данный момент были, тот и разбирался с курьерами, ремонтниками и прочими техническими службами, поскольку знал язык и лучше понимал местные нюансы. Здесь, в Испании за общение с ребятами-доставщиками отвечал Хави. Это было справедливо — в Японии все хозяйственные коммуникации брал на себя Юзу.

Курьер, когда Хави отворил ему дверь, был доверху нагружен коробками и коробочками, пакетами и пакетиками и имел весьма недовольный вид. Облегченно сгрузив на пол их многочисленные заказы, он протянул бумаги на подпись.

— Проверять, примерять будете? — парень из доставки переминался с ноги на ногу и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы, всем видом давая понять, что торопится.

— Хави… — раздался жалобный голос из кухни, — Мне кажется, ты должен на это взглянуть… По-моему, что-то не так…

— А, mierda! Извините, это не вам, — бросил Хави курьеру и помчался спасать то, что задумывалось кулинарным триумфом и гвоздем сегодняшней вечеринки, пока оно не превратилось в кучу испорченных продуктов и зря потраченного времени.

— Хави, я убавил газ, но, кажется, недостаточно. Я все напортил?

— Нет, что ты, — успокоил он Юзу, видя, что тот по-настоящему расстроен. — Ничего, это поправимо.

— Давай ты лучше останься тут, а я разберусь с заказом.

Какое-то время Хавьер пытался разорваться надвое, одновременно сверяясь со сложным рецептом и стараясь ничего не упустить, и в то же время прислушиваясь, как Юзу выруливает в дебрях устного и письменного испанского. Потом понял, что из двух дел у него не получается толком ни одно, и сконцентрировался на готовке. Ладно, Юзу справится. Олимпийские золотые медали выигрывал, и с этим справится. Потом он услышал, как из прихожей раздалось: «Грасиас… Аригато… Грасиас…», и звук закрывающейся двери.

— Я вначале хотел проверить по списку, — сказал Юзу, когда зашел к нему на кухню чуть позже. — Но потом просто пересчитал общее количество и расписался. Отнес пока к нам в спальню, все равно разбирать сейчас времени нет.

Он сунул палец в сотейник и облизнул его.

— Как вкусно!

— Эй, все не слопай!

— Я только попробовать! — и Юзу сунул палец еще раз.

— Овощи лучше нарежь. Скоро уже собираться начнут.

***

На следующий день они проснулись поздно и стали рассортировывать то, что привез накануне курьер. Юзу сразу педантично раскладывал все по полкам (хорошо, что хоть кто-то из них двоих любит порядок, порой эгоистично радовался Хави), но когда добрался до последней картонной упаковки, удивленно посмотрел на Хавьера:

— Разве ты такое заказывал? Я, во всяком случае, точно нет.

Большая черная коробка, лежавшая в самом низу, была слишком большой для Хавиных новых зимних ботинок. А где, собственно, они? А их, собственно, и нет. Перепутали в доставке, выходит. А вместо них что?

Юзу снял крышку, убрал шуршащую бумагу, закрывающую содержимое:

— Ва-а-а! — он скорчил гримаску.

Да, то, что лежало под крышкой, Хави точно не заказывал. Это выглядело… впечатляюще, но в некотором смысле даже… сдержанно. Никакой фурнитуры, кроме незаметной молнии. Дизайнер явно знал толк в лаконичности и умел работать с линиями и пропорциями. Каким-то образом ему удалось создать обувь, которая выглядела одновременно и брутально, и изящно, и не использовать ни одной агрессивной металлической детали. Только линии.

Глядя в зеркальное отражение черного глянца, можно было побриться (кстати, да, потер Хави сантиметровую щетину, пора бы, Юзу нравились его гладко выбритые щеки). Одним словом, черные блестящие ботфорты на высоком тонком каблуке — это не то, что ожидаешь увидеть, заказав обычные зимние ботинки.

«Надо бы позвонить в курьерскую службу, — озабоченно подумал Хавьер. — Договориться, чтобы привезли мое и забрали ненужное». Он набрал номер, переговорил по-испански и со вздохом повернулся к Юзу:

— Там уже в курсе путаницы, но поменять смогут только через неделю, не раньше. У них началась забастовка курьеров.

— Ох уж эти ваши европейские вольности, — Юзу осуждающе покачал головой. — Смотри, а размер-то как у меня.

Он вытащил сапог и приложил к своей ноге. Высота голенища немного не доходила ему до середины бедра.

— Интересно, какого пола был тот, кто это заказывал? — Хави заглянул на подошву, где был нанесен размер, который мог бы с равной вероятностью подойти и высокой девушке, и среднего роста мужчине.

— Что, хочешь познакомиться? — тон голоса Юзу намекал, что ответ может быть только один.

— Нет, конечно, — нисколько не кривя душой ответил Хави. — Любопытно просто. Ты знал, что у Брайана есть красные босоножки на высоком каблуке?

— Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал.

Конечно он знал, подумал Хавьер. Едва ли есть что-то, хоть немного относящееся к фигурному катанию, чего бы он не знал. К тому же отсутствие личных аккаунтов в соцсетях отнюдь не мешало следить за чужими.

Юзу критично осмотрел ботфорты:

— Ну, эти ему точно не налезут. А мне, может, и да, — хихикнул он.

Дурачась, он расстегнул молнию на сапоге до самого низа, просунул узкую ступню внутрь и попробовал натянуть высокое голенище себе на ногу. Штанины домашних штанов мешали и собирались гармошкой, он скинул их, оставшись в футболке и черных боксерах, и повторил действие.

— Смотри, как раз. Даже не жмут, удивительно, как по ноге.

Он быстро надел второй сапог, застегнул его и выпрямился. Покачнулся с непривычки, ухватился за Хавину руку. Чтобы сохранить равновесие в положении, когда пятка находится намного выше носка, ему пришлось прогнуться в пояснице, отчего его пятая точка стала выглядеть еще круглей. Не то чтобы ей это требовалось раньше — его место пониже спины всегда приводило Хави в восторг. Не его одного, разумеется. Хавьер ничуточки не сомневался, что Юзу был хорошо осведомлен о том, что всемирная сеть переполнена многочисленными фанатскими фото и видео, в которых то самое место выгодно демонстрировалось с разных ракурсов.

Но сейчас Хави не мог отвести глаз от Юзу, от его тела, знакомого до последнего сантиметра. Высокий каблук еще сильней подчеркивал гармоничное сложение. Черная элегантная линия высоких сапог очерчивала длинные, ошеломляюще длинные ноги и плавно огибала аппетитные округлости черной линией белья. Между верхом голенища и краем облегающих боксеров виднелась неширокая полоска обнаженной кожи, которая казалась очень нежной и беззащитной по сравнению с хищным блеском черного глянца. Хавьер впервые в жизни всерьез пожалел, что абсолютный бездарь в лепке, рисовании и других художественных искусствах.

— Как они ходят в этом, ноги же можно переломать… — Юзу взглянул на себя в большое зеркало и фыркнул.

Поймав баланс, он, все еще развлекаясь, прошелся взад-вперед, шуточно копируя походку манекенщиц. Хави мгновенно бросило в жар.

_Как тогда, на репетиции олимпийского Гала. Кокетливые позы перед фотографом. «Я хорош и знаю это, смотрите на меня». Хави смотрел. Знал, что кругом камеры, что его снимают, что их всех снимают десятки и сотни камер, поэтому открыто пялиться не мог. И не смотреть тоже. Юзу знал, что он смотрит. Хавьер кожей чувствовал, что Юзу знает. Хоть ни одного его прямого взгляда Хави не поймал на себе, но неведомым чутьем понял, кто тот единственный зритель, для которого все затеяно._

_Сначала повернуться к фотографу — как будто к фотографу! — одним боком, выставив крутое бедро (сердце Хави провалилось куда-то вниз). Потом другим, руку вперед, поманить длинными пальчиками (пульс взлетел до небес). И контрольный, прямо в голову Хави, в голову, в сердце и пониже пояса. Походочка от бедра, в коньках как по подиуму, да. Одна нога перед другой, четко, как по прямой линии. Идеальные ноги, идеальные бедра… Идеальное все…_

_Хави, глядя на это, чуть с ума не сошел. Поскорей трусливо сбежал с арены, чтобы не демонстрировать своего восставшего друга во всей красе. Потом, позже, до дыр засмотрел эти несчастные три секунды. Ладони чуть до мозолей не стер. Прошерстил весь Ютуб, Инстаграм и твиттер, выискивая записи с разных точек съемки. И официальные японские, и те, что выкладывали сами фигуристы. Даже рискнул с гуглпереводчиком залезть в запутанный лабиринт азиатских сайтов._

_А спустя несколько месяцев внезапный сбой жесткого диска в одночасье сожрал всю его тщательно подобранную и запароленную коллекцию. Хавьер помнил, как расстроился чуть не до слез, ведь многих видео было уже не вернуть: что-то заблокировали видеохостинги, что-то удалили сами пользователи._

_Восстанавливать пропавшее он не стал. Потерялось так потерялось. Только душу травить почем зря, тем более что тогда он изо всех сил пытался начать новую жизнь — жизнь без спорта. И без Юзу. Они оба пытались жить вдали друг от друга. Поначалу Хавьеру даже казалось, что получается._

_Как же хорошо, что не получилось._

— Пройдись еще раз.

— Что? — Юзу обернулся к нему.

Хави только сглотнул и рукой показал: ну походи так еще…

Юзу выполнил просьбу, неосознанно подстроившись, как он это умел, под классический стиль топ-модели. Хави иногда не понимал, как у него это выходит: не копирование, а будто он влезает в чужую шкуру, что ли? Юзу нашел в зеркале его глаза и улыбнулся. Потом взгляд стал вопросительным, когда он заметил вздувшуюся жилку на лбу Хави и его учащенное дыхание. Выражение лица Юзу изменилось, в глазах включилось понимание, как будто он, как раньше, на ходу менял план произвольной, тасуя прыжки. Изменилась и походка, он стал двигаться более плавно, добавив «кошачести» в каждое движение. Как он умел.

«Кажется, я сейчас кончу», — подумал Хави.

Юзу дошел до двери и посмотрел на него сверху вниз из-под опущенных ресниц — каблуки сделали его выше на добрую ладонь. Развернулся и в такой же тягучей манере прошел обратно. _Одна нога перед другой, четко, как по прямой линии._ Ни капли переигрывания. Ни грамма кривляния. Ни секунды манерничания. Он не изображал девушку. Он оставался тем, кем и был, — сильным молодым мужчиной. В черных лаковых ботфортах, доходивших ему до середины крепкого бедра. Мужчиной, который двигался на высоких каблуках с такой грацией, словно родился в них.

Юзу продефилировал к окну. Уперся руками в подоконник, словно собирался выглянуть наружу. Чуть расставил ноги, сильней изогнулся в талии и снова бросил говорящий взгляд на Хавьера.

«Поправочка, — подумал Хави. — Сейчас кончу без рук».

Юзу протянул руку и поманил его длинными изящными пальцами. _Как тогда, на репетиции Гала…_

***

— Алло, слушаю. Да, это сеньор Фернандес. Забастовка закончилась? Завтра курьер привезет заказ? Отлично! Хм, по поводу возврата... Э-э-э… Видите ли… Произошла ужасная неприятность… К сожалению, я не смогу их… э-э-э… вернуть. Они… э-э-э… они испортились. Да, точно, пришли в полную негодность. Моя кошка… она… вы же знаете, эти питомцы… Нет, я их уже сам выбросил… Да, вместе с коробкой… Я очень, очень сожалею и готов возместить стоимость. Да, вышлите счет, я… мы… мы все оплатим. Спасибо. И вам всего доброго!

— Не убирай далеко, — сказал он Юзу, который держал большую черную коробку и уже открыл дверцы шкафа, собираясь положить ее туда. — Оставь, пусть так и лежат под кроватью.


End file.
